William Smee
William Smee is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Christopher Gauthier, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of William Smee. Smee is based on the character from the play, Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. History As they sail towards the island of Neverland, Smee and the ship crew pull out a boy out of the water onto the deck. When Hook learns the youngster's name is Baelfire, he hides him when the Lost Ones come onto the ship, on Pan's orders, to search for a certain boy. After the Lost Ones leave, Smee expresses disagreement with Hook's plan to keep the boy and possibly get in trouble with Pan. Hook insists that Baelfire is a key for vital information towards his revenge since the boy is Rumplestiltskin's son. Instead, Hook forms a bond with the boy, which ends when Baelfire discovers the pirate only used him to find out more about Rumplestiltskin. After finally arriving to the island's jungle, Hook is adamant that they must find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. Since previously finding out from Baelfire that Rumplestiltskin can be killed by a special dagger, the captain is more impatient than ever to return. Even though Smee feels unsafe in the jungle, he tries to keep up with Hook's quick, hasty strides until being knocked out by Tinker Bell, who then accosts the pirate captain. |-|Alternate Timeline= While Hook spends time at the local tavern, Smee tries to rid the ship deck of a stray mouse. He expresses surprise when his captain, who is actually Hook from the future, arrives back so soon. Smee begins going after the mouse again, but Hook tells him to leave the creature be as one day he will understand. Strangely, he notices his captain is wearing a new vest and seems to be acting differently. Annoyed, Hook commands him to stop badgering. Smee apologizes and instead asks if there is anything he can do for him. On Hook's order, he brings aboard a passing woman, who leaves a few minutes later. Resuming his place on deck, Smee is shocked to see a drunken Hook coming aboard the ship—again—only this time he is with a blonde woman. Smee believes something is amiss, but Hook casually asks for privacy with the lady. In turn, his crew mate leaves the ship. }} }} Trivia *The casting call describes him as, "a criminal who deals in stolen antiques. This role may be recurring."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-204-additional.html *The casting call name for him was "Beaman". *The name "William" is of Germanic origin derived from the name "Willahelm" and itself derived from the words "wil" and "helm" that mean "will, desire" and "helm, protection".http://www.behindthename.com/name/william *The surname "Smee" is of English origin derived from the surname bearers of the land of Smeeth, in the county of Kent in England.http://www.houseofnames.com/smee-family-crest *Smee is one of very few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Spugna de:William Smee fr:William Mouche Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters